


Magic and Voodoo

by GardenOfArt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Creative Liberties, Creepy, Crossover, F/M, Family, Flame and Fire, Holy Weapons, Magic Powers, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Works - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Second POV, Sleep Stasis, Strong Language, Sword Fighting, a smidge uncomfortable really, baby Charlie, but nothing to cause worry, i bare my soul to you dear reader, war and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenOfArt/pseuds/GardenOfArt
Summary: You were hailed as a princess from Empheria, a world long forgotten and cast aside by Heaven's archangels. Struck down by a cruel twist of fate, you're thrown out of Heaven and into the land below: Hell. What fate awaits you, princess of half light?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) / You, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) x Insert Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) x Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> While there are some names and characters that come from an original story of mine, they don't really play a big part in the Hazbin Hotel universe. It was so I could form some sort of workable connection between the two so that I could bring in the Reader.
> 
> Also, I'd like to make this clear; I do not own the Hazbin Hotel in name or its characters.
> 
> Legend:  
> ✴✵✴✵✴✵✴✵✴  
> Change in scenery or POV  
> Song inspired: Sad Epic Emotional Music - Farewell Life  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD0XEH3qVCk

#  ☽✡☺✡☾

Dark clouds loomed over the land as the cries of men echoed throughout the kingdom, blades striking against one another, arrows soaring thought the air, embedding themselves into wooden shields and flesh alike. Fire broke out, a couple of fireballs being conjured by ally and enemy forces, the flames circling around the fighting, Bodies of men littered the ground in pools of blood and ask as the sound of thunder growled in the far expanse of the land.

The musky scent of earth entered your nose as you reared back your left hand, heat coursing though your arm, pulsing and collecting at your palm. Magic flowed strongly through your veins just as strongly as it did with your older brother. You threw several fire balls at the enemy forces before spotting _him_ , the Bastard King who had murdered your father in cold blood and set a hefty bounty on the heads of you and your remaining family. The sole person who caused both you and your brother so much pain...

With a cry and a shout, you both charged at each other, swords crossing at the meet, glaring daggers that promised nothing but the death and destruction to one another's being. You pushed against him, trying to overpower to hulking giant with all your might but the deranged king before you was stronger, his gargantuan form of muscle quickly overpowered your much smaller one as the pitter patter of rain slowly began to drench the land and all who stood before it.

With one final push, you both shoved off from each other, landing only a few feet away. You stared him down, taking in his appearance; long wavy silver hair that had been pulled back into a tight braid made way towards his shoulder blades, his sun tanned skin stained by blood and dirt. Silver plated armor cupped his body, dented and scratched, was ultimately scorched by powerful magic casted by both you and your brother. His eyes held no emotion from within their icy blue hues as he swung his blade up and over his shoulder.

You clenched your teeth, standing tall and straight, knowing that you faired no better than him at this moment.

Whereas the Bastard King was built like a brick house; able to take a fierce beating, you were unfortunate to not say the same about yourself. Mainly tasked with mastering your magic affinity towards fire, you were also brought up as a princess first and foremost. Your attacks with a blade lacked power, focusing on light and quick attacks while most of your strength had gone into your magic.

Your older brother, Roivas was a different story - blessed with both skill and strength, he was a perfect balance of might and magic. However, Roivas was a gentle man, often forgoing his sword lessons for peaceful political negotiations and tactical strategies.

Thus, you found yourself fighting on the front lines while Roivas stood back, commanding the troops and watching as you, his one and only sister, head straight towards your death.

The rain came in hard, soaking you to the bone, your magic arm scorched black and smoking from overuse, hung limply at your side.

"Tell me something, girl." The Bastard King spoke in a gruff voice, his gaze never leaving your form. "Why do you stand against me? I only severed the rules of the land your ancestors put in place to free the people from their hold."

"Why?" You asked, giving him a dry laugh. Your blade poised in front of you, your arm shook as you pointed it at him, the weight of it growing heavier by the second as your strength slowly diminished from every swing and block you made.

"You, an outsider, came into my home and murdered my father before the townspeople in a public execution that we've since outlawed for years. You forced both my brother and myself out of our home with such bounties on our heads that even our allied counties started to hunt for us and the people..." You stopped, taking in a breath as lightning struck the sky with a bright flash of light.

"The people shudder and tremble at his so called "King" who allows his men to steal, kill and rape from the poor and innocent! A king fights to protect and guide his people!

"We fight to bring back the safety and security that you so unjustly ripped away from them! We fight to avenge the fallen that you took without remorse! 

"We fight so that we may protect and lead the people of Empheria to a brighter tomorrow!"

With a battle cry, you charged forward, your legs shaking with every step as you raised your blade-

Your body screamed in pain yet no noise yet your lips as your blade was knocked out of your grip. Your hands clung onto some thick muscle near your stomach, your short nails digging into the flesh in a futile attempt to stay still. The Bastard King stood in front of you, tall and stiff as you willed your eyes to look down.

There, the arm of the sword hilt with a tightly clenched hand was all you could see as warm red liquid gushed out and covered your lower torso.

"I have only liberated them so that they could be free to choose their own path in life." You weakly lifted your head to look upon this false brovado of a man. "I merely made it so on one would be made to slave away for some pitiful king and his false Gods.

"And you won't be around to see how strong the people can be once they get a taste of this new founded freedom."

His arm flexed as he pulled his sword out of you only to stop short,

"...And you truly believe that... You'll be around to see it too...?"

The Bastard King gasped as a hot, searing pain spread throughout his arm, engulfing it in fire. Your nails, able to break into his skin, set his flesh on fire, your left arm alit with flames itself. You grit your teeth, your vision beginning to blur as you held him in place.

"Roivas!" You shouted to your brother with all your might, "Do it now!"

Then, just before everything went dark, you smirked at the sight of fear that had set itself onto this wretched man's face...

✴✵✴✵✴✵✴✵✴

You felt light, almost weightless, as you felt yourself floating in one spot. The pain in your arm was long gone, not even the throbbing sensation or scorched feeling of flesh tearing away remained.

Did you win?

You tried opening your eyes with some success as a white light enveloped your vision completely, nearly blinding you as no other color stood out to you.

You couldn't really see much of anything, but a light fog that covered the ground as your body landed on a flat surface, soft gray hues puffed up and moved around you with every motion you made. You slowly stood up, your right hand holding your left, feeling how soft the limb was with no rough, callus texture cause by your magic. You looked around, turning in a small circle as you tried to gather yourself - a land of pure white with no discernable buildings or tress to shape the area...

"Roivas?" You called out but got nothing back - no sound but your voice echoing off somewhere. "Roivas!" You called once more, turning your head from left to right to see as if, through some miracle, he would be there.

"...Anyone-?!"

"Must you make so much noise? I preferred you dead than as you are now."

You released a startled yelp, you hand immediately going towards your sword that was always stationed at your hip. Your eyes widen as you grasped nothing but air, your eyes snapped downward, your sword missing from your hip along with your holster belt and sheath.

"It's no use," The voice said, deep and stern. It echoed all around you, resounding your very being to the core.

"Your weapons are gone and your spells are locked away."

Your eyes darted around, feet spinning you around. "Who are you - show yourself!"

A figure, covered my mist, appeared before you, slowly making its way over.

"You humans are such fickle beings, always holding yourselves to a higher degree than what you really are. To make demands to beings like myself."

"And just who do you think you are?" You shot back with a glare, your body tense yet ready to defend.

The mist began to part, like the wind brushing over tall green grass, he appeared before you. A crown of short brown locks split over his shoulders with a simple golden loop around his head. Eyes a steely blue with sharp facial features and fair skin, he looked to be a statue come to life through the love of an artist and his work. Clothed in loose fitted white robes and golden armor, he held a beautiful halberd in his right hand, pointing it straight at you.

"I am called Michael, child. And you..." He glares down at you.

"Are not suppose to be here."


	2. Back Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A falling angel is often mistaken as a shooting star...

#  ☽✡☺✡☾

There was not a lot you remember after the fall, but you did remember the stinging sensation you felt on your back which felt like it was on fire. Your left arm had somehow ignited itself and the smell of burning flesh was integrate deep into your senses as your skin tingled, peeling and ripping from your flesh. Your head burned as well but even then, eyes closed yet it felt as though you could see yourself from the outside, burning like a falling star. Your ears could only hear the crackle of the fire, your nose clogged and unable to take in a breathe, your mouth felt like it was sown close by invisible string that chris crossed along your orifice. Yet still; you did not scream.

Your body felt numb to the sensation of burning, your mind split between the fear of burning to death and the fear of falling, yet still, no sound could escape your muffled lips.

It felt as though you were falling forever, the wind howling and whipping around you did nothing to calm your nerves as heat consumed your being-

-then pain...

When next you opened your eyes, you found yourself in a beautiful bedroom, decorated primarily in different shades of red. Tucked securely by blankets, you had found it difficult to move as the thick blanket encased your arms and legs close and straight together.

Your eyes hurt just from being open so you let them close just as the door opened. Sharp shoes clapped against the floorboard, growing in volume as they neared you only to stop at your side.

They released a little hum from above you, warm breath brushing over your face with a strong scent of apple overwhelming your smell factor.

"And how is our little angel doing today?" A male voice spoke up, smooth and velvety.

"She awoke just a little while ago - before you came in, my Lord."

A new voice chimed in, small and quiet, from somewhere to the right side of you.

"Ah," The first voice sighed, leaning away from your face.

"A shame that my timing was off then! Do keep up updated, Kat."

"Of course, my Lord."

The sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing was all you could hear and then nothing - silence around you.

"Miss," The small voice from before called out to you softly after a while. You twitched your covered hand in reply. "Lord Lucifer isn't here anymore. You can open your eyes now."

You had tried to, oh did you ever, but your eyelids just felt so heavy. Whatever luck you had the first time you got was long gone and the strength to even twitch your fingers seemed like such a chore now. The only thing that came easily to you was breathing though your nose that had unclogged itself somehow during your unconsciousness. You took in a deep breath and sighed in the quiet room.

"...I see."

After that you had drift in and out of sleep, time becoming nonexistent to you as everything seemed to blend into each other. You continued to struggle against the invisible binds that seemed to lay heavily on your still-like body that stopped you from functioning and preforming the simplest of tasks such as moving your fingers or wiggling your toes.

Whomever was with you in the room would talk every now and again, checking to see if you had moved - to see if you could do anything else but breathe. But for the most part, they remained silent, never leaving the room for anything like food or water. This too, became too normal for you after awhile, the silence almost enough to drive a person mad. Yet it did not bother you. Your time had been spent in loud gatherings, balls, war councils, and battles...the silence was so oddly, so strangely welcomed as it gave you time to yourself to figure out what happened to you after your fateful battle.

Time continued on without you to witness the days turning into nights and no more strange in-your-face visitors came by after that initial time.

It was a routine that you had grown use to, the darkness, the quiet, the one main thought in your head had died off rather quickly upon coming to the conclusion that the person you were with couldn't read minds like your father could. You had soon after realized that wherever you where, had not posed any danger to your person yet and so you decidedly continued to sleep and lay still with nothing else to do.

But then, one day, all that changed when the door to your room slammed open and the sound of tiny shoes came running to your bedside...


	3. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mix your fairytales with guest, dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! A quick update; this is the last round of uploads I could do since I was on vacation. I hope you’ll stick with me until my next vacation for these sporadic updates! Much love and stay safe!

#  ☽✡☺✡☾

The door to your room slammed open with tiny footsteps clapping loudly against the floors before a sudden weight had jumped up and thrown itself onto the foot of the bed.

"P-Princess?!" Your silent roommate gasped out loud before something slapped against flesh.

"Ssh! It's okay, Kathrine." The princess spoke, her voice giving away how young she sounded with a slight squeak as she crawled up the bed, sitting next to your body with a huff.

"I-Is something wrong, Princess?" Kathrine stuttered.

"Yes, there is!" The princess yelled out.

"It's just," The princess began with a more softer approach, noise escaping her mouth in an incoherent babble before letting out a loud, exaugurated groan. She slammed something down next you you, possibly her hands or she fell face first into the blanket, evident to her voice being muffled into the fabric.

"Is it the King again?"

"Yes, it is!" The Princess cried out once more, loud and clear, the bed rocking as she flopped about like a fish, rolling closer to your bed ridden form. Her tiny hands touched where your arm was, patting it several times as if it were a comforting mechanism for her.

"He doesn't listen to me or spend time with me anymore! And then mother's gone for most of the day at work, they don’t have time for me anymore!"

"But Princess, you know your parents are very busy keeping...order in Hell."

_Hell?_

The tiny Princess grumbled under her breath, a low "I know," was spoken so lowly in defeat as she sighed again. Silence took over once again, the patting on your arm slowly came to a stop, as warm breath came closer to your face. She pressed her hands on your arm as she leaned in, studied you with curious eyes.

"Hey, Kathrine?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"...When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, Princess. She awoke once after you and Lord Lucifer brought her here but that was two months ago and she hasn't come to since."

Two months? That's how long you were here?

Oh, great Goddess, Empheria... Just what _happened_ after the final battle? Was your brother okay? Did you win?

And just what is this _Hell?_

“Ya know what? She looks like the princess in a story mom used to read to me..."

"A story book character, Princess?"

"Yeah!" The Princess cried out before letting out a small 'oops.' "Sorry," She whispered gently though whether it was to you or to this Kathrine, you didn't know.

"But what was it called again...?" The little Princess asked more softly, humming to herself in thought.

"Beauty... beauty..." She trailed off, going into deep thought.

"Beast? No, no..."

"A story about a beautiful sleeping beast?" Kathrine squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, that's it!" The little Princess exclaimed, foregoing quietness as she jumped to her feet on the bed.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

_Sleeping Beauty?_

Kathrine seemed confused as well by this proclamation, echoing your thoughts with a questioning tone in her voice.

"Yeah!" The little Princess replied and even without your sight, would could practically see the smile on her face. Her smile as clear as day. "It's one of my favorite stories!"

"Oh? And what is it about, Princess?"

The area by your head dipped slightly, her warm breath returning to your face soon after. The feelings of being stared at becoming more apparent. Small digits combed through your hair, brushing the strands out of your face before answering Kathrine question.

"It's a story about a Princess who gets cursed as a baby. She's taken away from her home because if she stabs her finger on a sharp object, she'll go to sleep forever."

"Oh, what a strange curse to give." Kathrine voiced and you found yourself agreeing with her. "But what of the cursed Princess? Did she ever find a way to draw blood from her hand?"

"Yep, she sure did!" The little Princess answered with a giggle, pushing herself up by her hands. "She grew up and found a spindle and then POOF!" The bed jumped a bit and was quickly followed by a hollow thud on the ground.

"Dead!"

"But Princess, what does that story have to do with our guest?"

"Weeell," The little Princess began, coming back to your side on the side. "I figured that the Princess was able to wake up because of a kiss, sooo-"

"Princess," Kathrine cut in, stopping whatever the little Princess was going with her theory.

"That kind of thinking is inappropriate for a noble Princess like yourself." The sound of a chair scrapping the floor was quickly followed by short hoof-steps. The door opened with a loud creak,

"It's starting to get late, Princess Charlotte. Shall I escort you to your room?"

"No," Princess Charlotte groaned out with the back of her throat giving a low bubbling growl, annoyed that Kathrine was sending her off. She hopped off of the bed, landing with a soft 'oof'. She walked off, her little shoes tapping against the floor as she moved farther away. The sound that had begun to sound so distant came running back to your side, jumping at the edge of the bed with her hands propelling her forward. Her warm breath brushing against your cheek once more,

"Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty."

She pressed her lips to your cheek, a small peck before pushing off the bed once more and headed out of the room.

The door shut behind her with a loud click and your fingers curled and gripped the sheets below you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished watching the live action Disney movie Maleficent soooooo, that's were that ending came from but I still added tags to be on the safe side.
> 
> I like to imagine that Charlie was a very vocal and bombastic child before growing up in present time hence all these sporadic depictions of her energetic side.  
> I also imagine that beings born in Hell don't really know story time books like we do since it seems to be a fan-accepted thing that the Magne and dead mortals do know it since they were born during that time, hence Kathrine (demon born) and our reader (Born in a different world) do not know the story of Sleeping Beauty. Also, I mainly used the original tale of Sleeping Beauty instead of Disney's retelling since this is Hazbin Hotel we're talking about but I made some slight changes to merge the two since the original story of Sleeping Beauty included noncon.


End file.
